


Just as Bitter as the Day We Met

by CallMeCharli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quite angsty, Roleplay, Technically Speaking, cause she likes this stuff i think, dedicated to my friends but mainly mania, literally what do i add to this, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like technoblade's orphans, platonic, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCharli/pseuds/CallMeCharli
Summary: "I want... I want George and Sapnap to visit me'-*In which George goes to visit Dream type beat.*There are probably hundreds of fanfics based off of this but that's okay*This is my first work I'm publishing here so... constructive criticism is appreciated :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Just as Bitter as the Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this and am thinking about writing another chapter in the near future :)

_"Who do you miss, Dream?"_

Those words echoed in his head as he watched his clock move, just like it did every day... every evening... every sunrise. Dream was miserable, he'll admit. But he supposed it was better than the death penalty, though somedays he wishes he got death. 

He heard a suspicious sound to his left. He averted his eyes to that direction, only to see the unexpected. "George?"

George looked at the blonde. The man he met years ago, the man whose side he had been by during the war, the man he would have risked his life for, was not the same man in front of him. Dream had those beaming green eyes, yellow to George, that were so bright it felt like looking at the sun adjacently. These eyes, however, seemed grey and dull. They held a saddened and regretful look, but also a bit of sick pride.

"Hello, Dream. Missed me?" George asked nonchalantly. 

Dream couldn't comprehend what was in front of him. He thought he'd never see George again, not after what he's done. "Why are you here?" He was bewildered and curious. 

"I thought you'd be glad to see me." 

"I never said I wasn't."

A few seconds of silence passed as they made eye contact. George chuckled, snapping Dream out of his trance. "Why'd you do it Dream? What happened to you? This isn't my best friend of years, this a corrupted man."

"I want to be sorry, but I can't." George certainly didn't expect that answer from Dream. Still an asshole, George thought and couldn't deny, but he always liked that about Dream. He hates the idea of him of him now. All those nights of crying out and pining for Dream to come back to him and Sapnap, just for him to deny George. He hates him, at least that's what he wants to believe.

"Fine. I'll come back when you are sorry." He knew he would never return. He felt a hand grab his wrist, pleading for him to stay.

"No, don't leave-" Dream begged, but was cut off immediately. 

"Don't you dare think you can tell me what to do, and don't _ever_ touch me again." Those were the last words Dream ever heard from George. He knew he couldn't salvage him now. He had truly lost everything. 

Every night, the blonde mutters, "I'm so sorry, George." And every night, the brunette whispers back like he can hear him. "I still love you, Dream."

They knew they would never see each other again. They knew they'd never touch each other, never hold each other closely, never gaze at each other with fondness ever again. But in the end, that's just what was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Like I've said, constructive criticism is appreciated
> 
> -Charli


End file.
